Spin the Bottle
by FNCtheThird
Summary: Someone inevitably starts a game of spin-the-bottle at every one of Kairi’s parties.And every time Sora's forced to participate.But this time is different.Partly because of the Silver-haired boy who's also playing.Partly because of the new no passig rule.


**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS BOY/BOY SITUATIONS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT THEN PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku would spend all of his time shirtless.**

**Well, this story is pretty much just fun, cute Sora/Riku fluff.**

**Because of that (_"that"_ being that my main goal in this story was to write a bunch of cute Sora/Riku togetherness, not to actually describe surroundings or develop characters or plots), I kind of skimped on the descriptions of the setting. So I'm just going to give you a very brief outline right now so you'll have an idea of how things are situated: The front door of the house is in the Den, everyone is sitting in a circle on the floor in the Den, there is a door that connects the Den to the Living Room, and the couch in the Living Room is perpendicular to the wall between the Den and the Living Room.**

_EDIT: Woopse! For some reason the story was in here twice, so once you got to the end, it began again and repeated itself. Sorry about that. I don't know why it did it, but I've fixed it now, so it's all good. :)_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora _did_ **not** like plying spin the bottle. Someone inevitably started the game at every one of Kairi's parties, and every time Sora was forced to participate. He loved watching everyone else get stuck kissing people that they hate – he even enjoyed the drama of it when someone who was in a relationship spun and it landed on someone other than the person they were dating. But he _hated_ the whenever it was his turn. He realized how hypocritical that sounded – if you get to watch everyone else being tortured then you should have to share in the torture yourself – but he always, _always_, got stuck with the worst girls. It wasn't even that he ended up with girls that he despised, or girls he thought were hideous; that he could have handled without complaint; it was just part of the game. No, what happened to Sora was that he got the disgusting girls – the ones with bad breath who looked like they hadn't brushed their teeth in years – those were the girls that he _always_ got stuck kissing.

So it is not surprise that on this particular occasion, when he got roped into playing at Kairi's seventeenth birthday party, he was sufficiently fearful by the time it was his turn.

Sora took the bottle in his hand and set it in motion, watching with trepidation as it rotated more and more slowly. Sora carefully studied the possibilities. Luckily, tonight, none of them looked particularly dreadful, but Sora had been blindsided by people who looked perfectly gorgeous before, so this observation was not especially comforting.

Sitting around the circle were four boys and four girls, himself included. Some of them Sora knew, but many he was unfamiliar with. There was Kairi, of course, sitting on his left. Next to her was Namine, Kairi's best girl friend who Sora only knew through Kairi. Then there was a striking silver-haired boy named Riku who went to the same school as them but whom Sora had never really talked to; Riku was only at the party because his older brother, who was in Kairi's drama class and who Kairi had invited, had not been able to come, so he'd sent Riku in his place. It seems rude, but Kairi really didn't mind because Riku's brother had had a lot to say about him and Kairi was curious to get to know him. Next to Riku was a girl was Sora didn't know – one of Namine's friends. She was pretty, wearing a long skirt and a loose white top, with brown hair and mismatched eyes. She was quiet but very polite, and Sora hadn't caught her name yet. After her was a guy with flame-red hair and two small tattoos below his eyes. He was hot. Literally. The guy was a pyromaniac. He spent so much time playing with fire that he literally _radiated_ heat. Next to him was a fierce female upperclassman. Sora thought that she was in the same year as the redhead, but he wasn't sure. She was blond and she kept her hair short and slicked back, but two rebellious clumps stuck up about an inch above her head like an insect's feelers, although Sora couldn't be certain whether or not that was intentional. After her and directly on Sora's right was Roxas, Sora's best-friend-for-life; whenever Sora got mixed up in any kind of ridiculous, delinquent scheme, you could be sure that Roxas was involved too.

Sora held his breath as the bottle made its last few rotations, trying to calculate where it would stop. This attempt only lasted about a second before Sora huffed in defeat; he had never been any good at math. He watched intently as the bottle passed slowly by himself, by Kairi, barely crawled past Namine, and finally came to rest pointing at Riku.

Sora had seen guys spin other guys before. It wasn't any big deal; everyone started the game with one free pass in case something like that happened. But this time when the game had started everyone had agreed that, just to make things more interesting, there would be not free passes. Sora hadn't objected because he never used his anyway; he liked to save them for _extreme_ situations, and besides, the spins that you want to get out of are the ones that make the game more interesting. And now that Sora found himself in a situation where he would _really_ like to use a free pass, he didn't have one.

Sora glanced at Kairi nervously and saw a wicked smile spread across her face. She wasn't going to help him get out of it. And she was going to enjoy this. Then Sora looked at Riku. The boy's expression was impassive, completely void of any visible emotion. He understood, just as Sora did, that this was going to happen and there was no use complaining about it. He and Sora both moved forward toward each other into the middle of the circle. Sora took a deep breath (slowly, to it wouldn't be obvious to everyone staring at him how nervous he was) and leaned forward. Riku met him halfway and their lips met in a stiff but undeniable kiss.

Sora had his eyes closed, as one does when one is kissing, and he tried to pretend that he was kissing a girl. Perhaps that brown-haired girl who had been sitting next to Riku. Yes, that worked. Sora's tense muscles relaxed a tiny bit, but then tightened up again almost immediately when he felt a slight hint of stubble against his chin. He barely suppressed a shudder and wondered desperately how much time was left.

When this game was played at Kairi's parties, there was always a time limit, strictly enforced by Kairi and her slow-moving watch of doom. The kiss had to last for no more and no less than twenty seconds. This sounds like a very short segment of time, but, as anyone who has ever played spin the bottle with this rule in place will tell you, it can be made to seem like an eternity.

Sora thought that surely at least ten of these seconds must have passed by then. It had actually been three. 'Just ten more seconds to go,' he told himself. There were actually seventeen. Sora struggled to think of anything but the fact of whom he was kissing. However, his efforts at distracting himself were interrupted by the circle of people that surrounded him.

"Come on!" the redhead's voice whined. "Give it some tongue!"

Sora was busy trying to ignore this comment when, to his utter astonishment, Riku complied. Sora had just gotten back to guessing at how much time was left (any second now… – he had now almost reached four seconds) after the pyro's distraction when he felt Riku's tongue trace along the seam of his lips. Sora's eyes shot open and a small gasp escaped his mouth, the tiny puff of air parting his lips just enough for the other boy's tongue to slip inside. Sora could have slapped himself for his carelessness, but he was unable to concentrate on his anger because of the surprising sensation of having the experienced muscle roam around inside his mouth. A tingle went down Sora's spine and he couldn't tell whether it was from disgust or pleasure – an uncertainty that he was not at all comfortable with.

Riku's tongue slid over Sora's own and Sora decided – as much to his surprise as anyone else's – to reciprocate the kiss (it was only fair). His tongue danced with Riku's, never fighting Riku for dominance, but always moving, always participating. By then Sora's eyes had slid shut once more and they had made it to seven seconds. Sora began to get lost in the kiss and barely noticed when Kairi snorted in an attempt to hold back her laughter – Kairi was the _last_ thing he felt like worrying about at the moment. This guy was like a kissing _god_! Sora didn't know how to explain it, but he could've sworn that this level of pleasure was unattainable through simple mouth-to-mouth contact. 'He must be _amazing_ in bed!' Sora thought.

This thought on its own was entirely innocent. The trouble came when Sora found himself wondering what it would be like to _be_ in bed with the other boy, to feel Riku's fingers trailing all over his body.

They had reached thirteen seconds, but Sora had abandoned all thought of trying to figure out how much time had passed. He had much more pressing things to focus on. Like the amazingly, wonderfully, surprisingly sexy boy sitting in front of him.

Sora suddenly felt the unexplainable urge to touch Riku. Somewhere. Anywhere. For some reason his gut was telling him that their bodies should be making contact in more than one location. Before this feeling had time to form into any kind of conscious thought, Sora reached out for him. Sora placed his hand on the side of Riku's neck, pulling Riku slightly closer and tangling his fingers in Riku's long, soft, silky-smooth hair. Riku responded to this immediately and without hesitation, leaning farther forward, deepening the kiss, and placing his hand on Sora's left knee. Sora felt the warm, gentle pressure through his jeans and his pulse seemed to accelerate.

Sixteen seconds.

If Sora had bothered to pay attention to the circle of people around him, (which, of course, he didn't) he would have seen a comical mixture of reactions displayed on his friends' faces.

Kairi's expression was somewhere between hilarity and complete and total shock, unable to decide whether it was still just a fun game of subjecting your friends to embarrassment and discomfort, or if they were really getting into it and Sora had forgotten to tell her that he was gay. Namine wore a small, knowing smile, as if this turn of events did not surprise her in the least. The brunette girl looked absolutely horrified and her face was the picture of loss of innocence. The blond girl smirked amusedly as though she were watching a particularly entertaining sitcom. Roxas looked appalled as he suddenly found himself staring at a complete stranger whom he had thought he had known like a brother. The redhead, on the other hand, was grinning so exuberantly that it would not have been surprising if he broke out into cheers. He let out a loud wolf whistle, earning him an appreciative eye roll from the blond and a scathing glare from Roxas, who _really_ did not like being so surprised by his best friend's behavior.

But, of course, Sora did not notice any of this; he was lost in a world of saliva and lips and skin and hormones. Hw didn't see anything but mental images of Riku and himself, didn't feel anything but the soft touch of Riku's hand, that amazingly silky, gorgeous, silver hair, and the thrilling sensation of Riku's tongue tangling with his.

Nineteen seconds.

If Sora had been capable of forming coherent thoughts, he would have wished for that kiss to last forever.

"Time."

Reluctantly, (although trying to hide that emotion from his friends) Sora pulled back, his hand brushing gently along Riku's jaw as he retracted it. Sora's eyes found Riku's and held their gaze, both boys' faces completely unreadable. Sora didn't know how he was supposed to feel; he didn't know how he _did_ feel. All he knew was that Riku had sparked in him something he had never felt before.

Kairi laughed halfheartedly, still vaguely under the impression that the game was progressing as usual, although her certainty was quickly fading.

"That was _hot_!" the redhead called out suddenly, bringing Sora instantly and completely crashing back to reality. Sora looked at the aforementioned pyro hurriedly, blood rushing to his cheeks. It suddenly registered in Sora's brain that he had just, in effect, made out with another guy while being watched by a large group of people. Then Sora caught a glimpse of the expression on Roxas's face and he knew that he was screwed; there was no way he was going to walk away from this unscathed.

Sora had two options: make a comment about it all being in the fun of the game – an action that would clear him of any accusations while denying how he truly felt and doing he-didn't-know-what to Riku – or remain silent, letting everyone think whatever they wanted to and giving himself time to figure out what had just happened. One look from Riku told Sora that brushing the whole thing off would be the most horrendous mistake of his life. There was something about Riku's eyes, those deep, brilliant green pools of emotion, that drew Sora in and told him definitively that, whatever it was that had just happened between him and Riku, he did not want to let it slip away.

Sora tore his gaze away from the other boy and shot apologetic glances at Kairi and Roxas. Then he stood slowly and turned to leave the room. Sora met Riku's eyes once more before giving a shy smile and walking away.

Sora could feel them all watching him as he left but he didn't turn back to look at them. There was only one person in that group whose opinion Sora cared about right them and Sora wasn't going to figure out what that person was thinking by looking at him one more time. Sora walked through the doorway from the den to the living room and sat down on the couch just out of sight of everyone in the other room. He slouched into his seat comfortably and started at a lamp across the room, completely lost in thought. He reflected on how it had felt when he had kissed Riku. It had been vaguely similar to sitting down on a chair that was still warm from the last person who sat there – gross and awkward if you stopped to think about it, but instinctively pleasant and comfortable.

A figure crossed Sora's line of vision, pulling him from his revere and drawing his attention to the silver-haired boy now standing in front of him. Sora's heart pinged happily and he smiled involuntarily – a small smile, but and earnest one. When Riku saw this smile his eyes lit up with the pure, ecstatic joy and excitement of a child a Christmas that had just opened up the present he'd been waiting for all year.

"Hello Sora," he greeted simply.

"Hello," Sora replied.

'Now what?' Sora thought. He had figured out by then that he liked Riku, that he definitely wanted to have some sort of relationship with the other boy, but he had no idea how to go about initiating such a relationship. Sora looked at the floor for a moment, then he looked back up at Riku again, deciding that there really was only one way to proceed. "D'you want to go out for dinner?" he asked uncertainly, despite the fact that they had both just eaten ten minutes ago.

Riku's face broke into a huge smile, the last vestiges of doubt now vanished from his mind. "Yes," he nodded slowly, "I'd like that. But why don't we get some ice cream instead," he suggested, extending a hand in invitation. Sora grasped it gladly and pulled himself up off the couch, not letting go of Riku's hand when he was once again standing on his own two feet.

Sora flushed with embarrassment – he was about to go out on a date with a boy that he'd just made out with while playing spin-the-bottle at a birthday party – but as he looked at Riku, who was positively _glowing_ with happiness, he knew that this felt more right than anything else ever had in his entire life.

There was a slight tug on Sora's arm as Riku began to walk out of the room, and Sora went with him, heading back through the den toward the exit. Sora saw everyone turn to stare at them as they walked by and his blush deepened, but he didn't stop.

Sora looked at Riku and smiled nervously. Riku smiled back, kind, understanding, gentle, and squeezed Sora's hand reassuringly. Sora closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and nodded to himself. Yes, this was _right_, and he wasn't going to let anyone else's opinion stop him and Riku from being together.

Sora glanced back over his shoulder at everyone as he walked out the door, and he had just enough time to see the redhead take the bottle, turn it deliberately sixty degrees to the left so that it was pointing directly at Roxas, smile hungrily, and say, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Reviews = Love**


End file.
